Deadliest Weapon
by animeotaku22
Summary: Shiina isn't a normal girl. She works for Undertaker for certain reasons that will soon be discovered. As she works for him, the two begin to fall in love with eachother. Warning: Contains spoilers for those who haven't read the manga. UndertakerxOC My first fanfic! Yay! Now rated M, no longer T for certain 'scenes.'
1. The creation

**Hi everyone! This is my first fanfiction so I'm not sure how it will turn out. At first it might seem confusing, but the story unwraps itself over time. Also, this is a pretty much my dreams except I had**  
**to change things a little bit so it wouldn't have to be categorized as for adults. I even added a little more humor and less gore than what goes on in my fangirl head. Anyways, hope you like it.**

* * *

Flashback

He had found the special stone, said to create a living being stronger than any other creature ever to exist. He finished his creation, covered in black silk, and uncovered it. When he saw a small, weak-looking female staring up at him, his work seemed all for nothing. "Who the hell are you?" he said in an agitated, hating voice.

A small whimper replied "You have to name me." "You don't get a name then." "Yes." "Why are you saying yes?" his voice grew louder "It's not as if you have an option!" "Sorry." The small whimper was even lower that time. Two other shinigami dashed into the room, seeming about to attack the girls new master.

In a sudden flash, the attacking shinigami fell to the floor, blood spraying everywhere. "They were going to hurt you," the girl said with a melancholy voice, which brightened in a flash. "Killing people is fun!" If she could kill 2 shinigami so easily, she could kill a hundred of them with very little struggle. _The runt may kill me if I'm not careful, _he thought. Thinking he was faster than her, the man ran straight at the girl in attempt to put her power seal he created on.

The girl was much faster and snatched the piece from him and put it right around her neck. Relieved that she hadn't thrown it aside, but wondering how she could be so stupid the girl suddenly spoke up with a once-again dull voice. "Is this my collar," the small girl asked. "You didn't even know what it was?" "No."

"Then why the hell would you put it on?!" "It can't kill me." "I just created a retard." "Sorry." Her voice had shrunk back to a whimper. "It will seal most of your powers so you are weaker than I am." This confused the girl. Afraid to say too much she simply asked "Why?" Seeming even more annoyed he replied "So you can't kill myself nor can you run away." "Oh." Her voice seemed even smaller if possible.

* * *

10 years later

"Stay here and don't do anything stupid. I'll be back in 2 days." And then he was out the door, the power-draining collar still on the girls neck. Even though she did everything perfectly, Undertaker - as she had learned his name was - still seemed to resent the girl and had not yet named her. She sat and waited for the shinigami's return. Hours later, at midnight, a large group of about 20 demons kidnapped the girl. Normally, that many demons was an easy kill, but with her collar, she was defenseless.

Back at what seemed to be a 'demons nest,' the girl was pushed & beaten. "Why the hell isn't this breaking you down?!" a demon spat in her face. With her monotone voice, no longer a whimper, she replied "I won't let you hurt Undertaker." "Tell us where he is or how you were created if you don't want to die," another demon said.

"I don't know how I was created...I won't let you hurt Undertaker." "FUCK THIS! SHE JUST KEEPS REPEATING HERSELF!" The first demon screamed. "Just do whatever you want to her then. We can just use the bitch as bait instead," the leader spoke up. Automatically agreeing, about 5 demons undressed the girl, tearing her clothes apart. Even as she was being raped, all the girl could say was "I won't let you hurt Undertaker."

Undertaker had finished his 'job' early and finally paid attention to the fact that the collar was somewhere else and no longer moving. He could tell wherever the girl was from the collar and no-one could take it off but him. So she decided to run away, he thought and headed to where she was.

Upon reaching the girl, Undertaker could smell the reeking stench of demons and knew right away something was off. She hadn't run away, those demons must have found out about his creation and what the girl really is. Walking in a way as not to be caught, Undertaker slipped outside the room and could hear slight whimpers from the girl and what sounded like a whip or belt as she repeated "I won't let you hurt Undertaker." Then when one demon mention her being bait to drag him here, the girl responded differently.

"If you think I can be used as bait, you're wrong." "What?" another demon said in a cold voice. "He wouldn't risk his life to save me, He wouldn't save me even if it meant just giving up a second of his time. He...hates me." For the first time, the demons sensed some emotion in the girls voice and she began to cry softly.

With those words, Undertaker felt something inside of him that hurt badly. His heart. For the first time ever, Undertaker felt something. He felt guilt and hearing those words come out of the girls mouth was worse than a death scythe going through his body. Apparently he had been thinking about what she said for some time because the crying grew a little louder and the demons were beating the girl and cussing once again.

Coming to his senses, his heart still burning, Undertaker knocked the door down and struck at one of the demons before even seeing the room. Seeing Undertaker fly through the door, the girl took it as her cue to start fighting. She could kill the demons if they weren't all focused on her. However, before she could even stand, Undertaker had already killed all of the demons out of a giant rage.

He looked over at the girl, giving her tear-filled eyes a look of fear. Noticing how she looked afraid of him, his heart feeling even worse, Undertaker walked over to wear she was huddled up against the wall with all anger now gone from his face and replaced with...repent?

Why does he look sad, the girl thought. As she tried to process what was wrong with him, Undertaker had swooped down in front of her and grabbed the side of her face in a caring way and looked the girl straight in the eyes, their noses touching. "Un...Undertaker."

All fear was gone from her eyes and her face had become pink. "I'm sorry. If I hadn't left that collar on you, this wouldn't have happened..." his voice trailed off and he pulled the girl -still naked, since the demons had torn her clothes- to his chest and embraced her.

Not worried about anything anymore, the girl shifted so she was in his arms, her hands resting on his chest. "Let's go home now..." Undertaker spoke in a low voice and scooped the girl into his arms, "Shiina." After 10 years, she finally had a name.

As if forgetting about everything that had happened recently, Shiina smiled and nudged her head against his warm body while he carried her, like a cat. Once arriving home, Undertaker placed Shiina down and smiled at her, all the resent now gone from his eyes.

"Your name may be Shiina now, but you can be my sweetheart." Shiina began to blush even more. "Now we can take a bath together and get you dressed...And from now on, I'll never let anyone touch you." Shiina didn't know what made her blush more, the thought of them getting a bath together -even though Undertaker has seen her body multiple times, including now, she had never seen him like that- or his promise to protect her.

Since then, even though they still haven't become a couple, the two got along perfectly and protected each other.

* * *

**Okay, some sorta not-so suspenseful stuff (With my mind, what most people find suspenseful seems like nothing to me) in this chapter. Still not exactly the way I've always thought of it, but that also because this chapter would be at least 3x longer if it were an exact copy of how it goes in my head.**


	2. London life

Shiina woke up to a not-so gentle shake. "Hmmmm... Who is it? If you're here to fight, go ahead and die...Mmm" Shiina sleeps standing in a tight space, so she couldn't turn around much. "Good morning sweetheart!" His voice hit her hard and she jumped out of the coffin, never awake before him.  
"Am I late? Am I on du-"  
"I heard you wanted me to die, sweetheart" he said in a mocking voice.  
"I didn't know it was you. How'd you get up before me if I'm not late? You sleep like a dead person."  
"Who said you aren't late?"  
"I am?!"  
"I never said you are."  
"Shut up."

Shiina hopped out of the coffin, pushing past him.  
"It's already 12 sweetheart."  
"No it's not. And you need to learn to cook. I'm tired of eating dog treats all the time."  
"Shouldn't the wife be the cook?"  
Those words made the girl blush slightly. "What do you mean wife?! I'm just your creation & assistant!" Her face was still rosy throughout the entire conversation.  
"Ah, but you are much more than that. You are my sword, sheild, creation, & my little sweetheart." Those words didn't help her sakura cheeks die down.

Looking away to hide her blush, she mumbled, in attempts to annoy him back(which never works)  
"What about your bizarre dolls?"  
"Those are merly experiments. You're a person, sweetheart."  
"Person?"  
"You are still a peron, no matter what circumstances sweetheart. You just don't have to worry about your record ending."  
"Oh yeah, and about what you said a few seconds ago," she could tell he already knew what was coming.

"If you recall, you had resented that I was a girl with emotions when I was first created."  
"And now I care about you. A lot."

Shiina knew this. She just wanted didn't want him too notice her blush, which meant keeping him busy. While lost in thought, he suddenly grabbed & held her close, making her finally dying pinkness turn into a dark red. "U-Under-," she stammered. Proud to have made her blush, he leaned close to her ear & whispered "Don't you enjoy being held like th-"

The door burst open, Shiina still blushing & facing it. Suddenly, letting go of Shiina, Undertaker jumped into a coffin before the guests fully entered the room to see.

"Undertaker?" Shiina knew that voice, it was the tiny earl, a cute but annoying little kid. She usually could hear their voices and footsteps before they got close to entering, had Undertaker not caught her and himself both offguard with his flirting. Just like usual, the kid brought his demon butler along. Shiina started annoying the kid for her master. She walked to Ciel & placed a fingernail hard against his cheek just like master would. "Are you going to give Undertaker a first rate laugh yourself this time?"

"Why can't anyone be normal around here?!" Ciel knows Shiina has a normal side, but with Undertaker it becomes a freak show. Slightly angered at the way he had said that to Shiina, Undertaker decided to jump out of the coffin now and annoy the earl on his own.

"Now earl, that's no way to talk to a lady..." "Especially not such a pretty little one like this," he said.

He leaned down so his chin was atop her head, his smooth grey hair falling around her In a flash, the butler came closer behind the boy and covered his eyes, not knowing what the two might do next. Then, as a way to piss the two off he spoke up. "I believe she would enjoy being with one such as myself more. Am I correct, milady?"

Sebastian had made Undertaker angry as he expected, but he did not think the girl would snap. "What the hell did you just say?! Want me to kick your ass!" Shiina did not accept flirts from just anyone, he noted.  
"I only meant it to be a joke. I didn't realize you only accept them from Undertaker. It must be that you have quite a thing for him."

This made her face even redder and she nearly mentioned his being a demon, which could blow both her and Undertaker's cover...

Ciel grew annoyed with the fooling around while he was trying to do business. "Ahem," he spoke up. "We are here about missing children. Have you had any young kids delivered to your parlor lately?"  
Undertaker pipped up"That'll be one first rate laugh!"  
Shiina could already tell she would have to go outside for this one.  
"Seba-" Ciel started, only to be cut off.  
"And no using your butler this time," Undertaker said.  
Shiina thought of what the kid might do to make him laugh.  
"Fine." The earl agreed with an annoyed look on his face, "Sebastian, you go outside."  
"Yes, my lord," the butler replied.  
As he began to walk out, Undertaker spoke. "Why don't you go with him too, sweetheart? We don't want to embarass the earl too much."

Shiina followed Sebastian outside and waited. After about a minute Undertaker's laugh filled the air & Shiina went back in as if on cue. Assuming that meant it was over, the demon followed her back inside. As they walked in, Undertaker was laying against a coffin, still giggling in his strange but sweet way. "Wasn't that a real treat" he mused.

Shiina wondered what he saw or was told and wished she would have used her amazing hearing to listen in, though she knew not to.

"Whatever. As I was asking, have any of the recent bodies been of children?"  
"Nope. I haven't had a child for a guest in months." Undertaker said in his usual, oddly cheery voice.  
"What?! Then what the hell was that for anyways?!"  
"Now earl. If there haven't been any children, that tells you they are still alive which is very helpful."  
Still annoyed & angry, the earl spoke. "I suppose so. Come Sebastian." At that moment, the demon & master walked out.  
"Aw, the little one is pissed off!" Shiina said as they walked off."  
"Ahehehe I did a good job in causing it too, didn't I sweetheart. Now it's time to prepare for the ship."  
"Finally, I've been waiting to play with some dead bodies."  
"And what kind of play would you be talking about, exactly?"  
"Oh, shut up" Shiina answered, realizing what he had meant.

* * *

**For those who want to imagine everything, since I just remembered to mention it, Shiina(she-nuh) first of all is really close to my name which is mostly why I chose it. She wears a black leather jacket and a black skirt with black leather pants. Her hair is long and silver(Like InuYasha, for those who've watched it) and she has the same earrings as Undertaker. She wears a collar(which contains a power -or depower- that you'll learn about later on)which is also black with silver spikes. Her eyes are plain green. Hanging on both sides of her skirt are chains, also black.**


	3. Hidden love and a circus

**Okay, I know I haven't wrote in a while and that is because I've had a lot of work in school. (Yeah right, you know it's because you're lazy) So, trying to remember where I was after quickly scanning over my previous chapters, here is the third chapter of Deadliest weapon. Oh yeah, these are kinda just me taking my little dreams, adding some suspense to give it a story line, and turning it into a fanfiction. I have been thinking of another one for a long time but I wanted to get further into this one and I haven't entirely thought of how the next one should play out, I have different "paths" that I have to choose between for it.**

* * *

Shiina woke up to the sound of overly loud snoring. Today, her and Undertaker were to prepare the dolls for a little charade they had planned. The thought of finally showing that demon what she was made of had the girl tingling._ I'll show his ass not to mess with me_, she thought excitedly.

Shiina went to wake up Undertaker. It wasn't time yet, but his snoring was getting on her nerves. She shook the coffin until he toppled out, nearly falling over.  
"Sleep like a dead person my ass. A dead person doesn't make such a ruckus," she said in a fake annoyed tone.  
"I wake up about as fast as the dead, however."  
"I wish sometimes."  
"Does that mean you hate me?"  
"Shut up!"  
Every once in a while, Shiina really did become annoyed. She didn't like when Undertaker joked about her hating him when it was the exact opposite. _He'd probably laugh if I told him I actually did love him. It's a joke in his mind anyway_, she thought.

Shiina walked over and grabbed a few dog biscuits from the enormous jar. Although she complained, they tasted good in her opinion. Undertaker walked up beside her and grabbed a handful of about twenty biscuits.  
"If you could gain a lot of weight like humans, you'd be 1,000 pounds!"  
"I guess you wouldn't love me as much then?  
"Whatever." He was doing it again. Can you not joke about it when I actually do love you, she thought. Take a hint already!

Undertaker looked at her with a slightly upset face. In his mind, a war over his feelings raged and were giving him a headache.  
_I love her._  
_She's just my creation. _  
_Then why am I so upset when she ignores me?_  
_Because she's pretty much your child! That thought disturbed him a little._  
_You are me! And she is not!_  
_Stop talking to yourself already!_  
_Admit I love her!_  
_No you don't!_  
_For the last time, you are me!_  
_Can we-_  
"Undertaker."  
Undertaker looked around, becoming once more aware of his surroundings. Before, he never had anything to worry about. Ever since he created her and grew feelings, his head became a giant mess. _It was a lot easier when all I thought about was who to kill! Although I'm glad I have her_, he thought. He stared at her with caring eyes.  
"Undertaker?" Shiina called to him again, wondering what was going on in his mind and why he was staring at her like... that.

Trying to become conscious again, he looked at her and sputtered "lts strt prprations"  
"What?"  
Undertaker shook his head. "Let's start preparations for the ship."  
"Finally!" Shiina pumped a fist in the air like a child.

Undertaker thought about how Shiina never got to be a child. Neither had he, but he wanted her to have a chance to enjoy herself like a child, separated from all the murder and dead bodies. Suddenly, an idea flashed through his head.  
"Actually, sweetheart, why don't you go to the circus and watch over the little dog? You should enjoy yourself too while your at it."  
"Isn't that where they have those giant elephant creatures and weird performers during the winter?"  
"Exactly! Well, no, not exactly. But that's the idea."  
"Will I get to see one and hear it make that big ASHJKDJS sound?!"  
"If I'm correct, that would be a carnival. Although I hear from others in the underworld that the doggies friend has an elephant." Undertaker kept up to date on the child and his demon, not for any specific reason.

The thing about Shiina is that, unlike human females, instead of having a time where their lower area would start bleeding and their hormones would raise, she would start to take on different natures which change constantly during that week. Sometimes it was childish, other times romantic, hateful, shy, house-wifish?, etc.

"Is someone on her little monthly"  
"Shut up!"  
"If you were a human, you would be having great pains right now and you're clothes would be stained."  
"Heard enough."  
"Have fun at the circus!"  
"I'm leaving now?"  
"Yep! Now go have fun sweetheart!"  
"You sound like a dad now," Shiina muttered as she slumped out the door, not wanting to leave so soon. The words she said caught Undertaker's attention. _Am I a father to her? Does she know what a father is like from attending the funerals and burying bodies? Or did she want to know more about them and looked it up on her own? Does she want a father?_ Millions of thoughts whirled by in Undertakers head as he heard the bells as the door closed and Shiina had been on her way to the circus.

* * *

**Okay, I know that wasn't much since I haven't wrote anything in a while, but I'm probably going to be taken off soon so I wanted to upload it now. If I remember (you better, god dammit) I will write the next chapter tomorrow. Oh, in this fanfiction, shinigami, demons, etc. already know a little about the future that what humans do, however they do not have things like computers or phones. The take they have on the future (present day) is why they talk in a bit of a relaxed way and not really sophisticated like people back then would have. Also, with the circus, I wasn't referring to where I live, it was more directed towards the manga. When Ciel went to the circus, it was really cold, so I'm assuming it was around winter time, leading me to believe that Circuses in London. If I have the time tonight, I will add the next chapter as well or maybe start up that other fanfiction I've been thinking about. And yes, this fanfiction does correlate with the manga. Someone asked what's going to happen when they go to the all boys school. You'll have to wait and find out. :)**

**Little extra reminder, I didn't really think much about this one and at first, I wasn't going to publish it at all which is why I've kinda rushed through the first 3 chapters. But it's probably gonna be long anyway, so don't worry. I just wanna get to the more suspenseful parts(even though I haven't entirely planned that yet)**


	4. Pro on the scene

"Your name can be pro since your great at everything!" The little girl, Doll said to Shiina.  
"You couldn't think of anything better?" Shiina mumbled. She wanted to see the circus, but upon arriving, the members mistook her for a performer and had her try many things to find her talents. She had seen Ciel once, and could sense the demon in one of the 'bedrooms.' Although she didn't like having to do a bunch of different things for them to decide whether she was good or not, the thought of being in the circus sounded fun and excited her, as her week -much unlike a mortal female's- had started.

"Don't you like it?" Doll asked.  
"No," Shiina replied.  
"Why don't you talk much?"  
"Because you are not her master." Another voice popped up. Doll seemed shocked because she did not hear Sebastian coming as Shiina had.

"Why don't you shut up?! Black!" Shiina retorted.  
"And what brings the little assistant here?" Sebastian said, ignoring the way she pointed fun at his new stage name.  
"Hey Black, you know Pro?" Doll asked. Shiina's face turned red with embarassment when the demon laughed.  
"Yes. I know PRO very well," he said with a snicker.  
"Shouldn't you be with the brat?" Shiina remarked, growing angry with his taunting. She knew they were pretending not to know eachother, but said it anyways to hint the others.  
"You know someone else here, too?" Doll asked.  
"I know of no-one else here." Sebastian said quickly, staring at Shiina. "Pro, why don't you come with me quickly..." He thought of what to say. "So we can catch up. It has been quite a while since I've seen you, after all."  
"A whole two days." Shiina was playing games to annoy Sebastian as well as hint to the other performers about Sebastian and Ciel, or Smile as she has heard. The thought of him being named smile nearly made her laugh in front of the others.

Becoming aware that she was doing it to get back at him, Sebastian came up with another excuse. "Ah, but out on the streets, all I got to say was hi. It's been a long time since we've had a pleasant conversation." Not wanting to give everything away to the others there, as she wanted to see how the brat would let things play out, Shiina went with Sebastian. Wondering if he would just try to explain things or pull his nasty flirting, she slowed her pace.

After some time, they reached a place where no one else could hear, although it didn't matter.  
"What did you want, Black?"  
Sebastian once again ignored her poking at his stage name. "The people here do not know that I am the young masters butler, nor do they need to know." A smirk crossed his face as he added, "If they were to find out, I believe I would have to make you pay for it." He leaned closer to her and whispered near her ear, "Perhaps with your body, milday."

Shiina backed up at a human pace and did all she could not to hit the demon right there. _I'll be showing you soon just what you're gonna do to me! I can kick your ass if I want to_, she thought. Sebastian turned from the girl and began to walk back to the others before turning around and saying one last thing. "Unless that is, you'd rather do it anyway." Shiina was pissed, but she followed him back to the others and went to her 'room.'

* * *

Back at the shop, Undertaker was preparing for the Campania. He thought about what Shiina was doing at the moment. He knew that telling himself their relationship was father-daughter was only because he didn't want to think of how things might turn out if he ever told her how he felt. _She only listens to me because I created her_, he thought. _It's not love, it's loyalty to your 'owner.'_ Shiina called Undertaker her owner and master many times but he didn't like it at all, though he wouldn't dare tell her. It made him feel like she thought of herself as a dog on a leash. _Do you know that I care about you?_ he thought to himself as he threw the bodies into the boxes.

* * *

Shiina woke up. She realized accepting the role of a performer may not have been a good idea as she did not know how long she could stay. _I forgot to ask Undertaker how long I was supposed to do thi_s, she nagged at herself. The girl planned on running to the parlor quickly before the humans woke up, but she could sense Sebastian running around and that shinigami Will who had gotten the other one, Grell, and took him back to the dispatch association during the fight after Ciel's aunt had died. Would Undertaker be happier if he still worked at the association? No, he left that place because it bored him. Wasn't that the reason for creating her? Shiina wondered if she was just a doll to him... doll...

That's right! She had been so caught up in her thoughts, she had forgotten about the circus. Sebastian was far enough away to not smell her, as he already knew her scent from being at the parlor. She didn't have to worry about William. He didn't know what she smelled like. The other members weren't awake yet, in her room at least, and it seemed as if the others would be asleep as well. Now's my chance, she thought. She put on her clothes and headed off in her unnatural speed.

Undertaker had just gotten up and was ready for the next funeral when the door slammed open and nearly broke off the hinge. Shiina sped in and nearly fell on top of eachother, causing them both to blush a bit, although they hid it from eachother.  
"Sorry! Sorry!" She was low on breath, not from running, but from her head-on into Undertakers body. It was the first time since he had saved her from the demons that she had been near him like that. Normally, he would just go up behind her and hold the top of her shoulders, which was more like an odd pin although it didn't hurt. It was as if she was being held in his arms. His body was so warm...

Shiina snapped back into reality and asked what she had came there for. "How long am I supposed to stay at the circus for?" She asked quickly, her breath still knocked over from the clash.  
"You came all the way back here just to ask that?" Although Undertaker was usually the exact opposite of serious, he worried a lot over Shiina.  
"Yes. I got confused for a performer and ended up kinda joining them," she said. Then added "My stage name is Pro." Undertaker giggled a bit and put his hands over her shoulder again as he spoke.  
"Stay as long as you want. Just make sure you see the circus and come back in time for the ship." He pulled her close, just like any other day, making her blush once again.  
"If you're a performer, you might want to hurry back to the others, Pro" He said the last part with a smirk and began to laugh again.  
Trying to ignore his laughter, she dashed back out the door.

* * *

**Hey everyone! Me again! I told you I would make the 4th chapter today! *pumps fist in air* I think I forgot to add in the first chapter that when he holds her, it's by the shoulders in an odd way. When he pulls her closer, it's still the same position, which would hurt if she were a human. And before anyone asks, she blushes anyways because it doesn't hurt her and she loves him a whole lot to the point where it doesn't matter how, as long as he's close to her, she'll blush like crazy. Oh yeah, I'm really starting to consider going ahead and beginning the other fanfiction too, but of course I'll keep writing this one (if you don't forget again) I think all those shojo manga are starting to get in my head. Now I'm pairing people and I keep writing about and talking to myself in stories, kinda like the authors of shojo's do. Pretty soon I might end up telling everyone all about myself(you kinda already do) Anyways, bye for now!**


End file.
